More than a Puppet
by Areku
Summary: After the events at the Leyline, Melfina questions her relationship with Gene. 'Am I nothing but a puppet?'


The first part is from Melfina's POV. The second part is written from an omnipotent POV.  
  
  
  
__________________  
More than a Puppet  
by Areku  
__________________  
  
  
  
It's been about six months since we left the Galactic Leyline. Nothing terribly exciting, or odd, has happened. There has been the usual quest for money, a few fights between Gene and Jim, Gene and Aisha, Gene and the repair workers at various stations, etc. As you see, things have not changed much, or at all.  
  
I guess you can tell Gene hasn't changed, besides the new haircut. He still doesn't plan out anything. He still complains, allot. He still flirts with other girls. I wouldn't have noticed any of this before we went to the Leyline, but now... Now, I find it irritating. Not all of those characteristics are irritating (I knew how Gene was back there and I loved him for it) just the last one. What am I saying?! I'm not irritated when other women get more attention, I'm hurt.  
  
One night, a storm of questions flooded my mind- all relating to Gene. I couldn't sleep, especially with all this stuff in my head, so I went down to the bridge and started looking at flight plans. That was when I seriously started questioning our relationship.  
  
  
  
Back at the Leyline, I didn't think of what life with Gene would be like. All I knew was that I wanted to be with him. He said that's what he wanted too, but now it seems as if he's changed his mind. We were close, for awhile, then he slowly drifted away. His attitude toward me wasn't cold or anything like that. He just talked about women. The whole situation really makes me wonder, does he still love me?  
  
This is insane. I can't let my imagination run away like this. Gene hasn't changed, he must still feel the same way. All this is my fault I am over exaggerating all the little things. We are a fact, end of story- but are we really? I am beginning to wonder. He doesn't seem that attached... I have to stop this, I'll drive myself crazy thinking about it. But it is no use. The thoughts wouldn't leave. Another string has already started.  
  
Did he ever love me? Was I the flame of the moment, like all those other girls. Was it just that he was happy, or excited, and I was there to release all of his emotions on. Worse yet, he might have felt sorry for me. I was a cute girl who just found out she was nothing but a tool, who couldn't sympathize? Any other time when I was sad he was there to comfort me, he felt sorry for me. He must have known, by the time we had reached the Leyline, what to say to make me happy. That must be why he said what he said- it was all an act.  
  
I am prepared to spend the rest of my life with him. He said the same to me, but now... I don't know.  
  
  
  
Harry, how would you have treated me? You said you would do anything for me, that you loved me, and that we were the only ones that could understand each other another. Now I almost think you were right. I wish you were still alive.  
  
"Don't leave me Harry," I whisper, even though I know he can't hear me. That thought brings tears to my eyes. They trickle down, slowly, to splash on the control panels.  
  
I will never forget your parting kiss, it was my first after all. The kiss was warm, tasted salty, it was filled with your sadness. It was the first, and only, time I have seen someone like that. Maybe you really did love me. It wasn't an insane obsession of yours, or an emotion, but a genuine commitment. Not because I was useful, or 'cute,' but because we were similar. I can never replace you.  
  
  
  
That reminds me of the pirates, I don't know why. They were the ones to tell me who I am, not Gene. They said I was their puppet- the key to the Leyline. That was the only thing they thought of me. I was a tool to be used and tossed aside. I'm glad I'm not with them anymore.  
  
Now I'm back at Gene. I wonder if he thinks I'm a toy, just like the pirates do? He never really told me. I just believed in his good intentions, blindly, without ever being sure. Am I just a part of the Outlaw Star to him?  
  
**********  
  
Gene entered, "Hey Mel, what are you doing up this late?" He leaned over the back of her seat and looked at the console. His face was next to hers, and she could feel his warm breath as his eyes ran over the screen.  
  
"Oh, uh," searching for an answer she indicated the vid. screen, "I was just checking out bounties at the next station."  
  
"Did you find any big ones?" Not waiting for a reply he continued, "We just need two big bounties to get all our debts paid, then we'll be cruising." He looked down at Melfina.  
  
She stared, blankly, in front of her, and didn't respond.  
  
"Hey Mel, what's wrong?"  
  
She jumped, than shook her head, "Oh nothing."  
  
Gene studied her face. She still had those tragic eyes, he hadn't seen them quite like this since she first stepped out of that box. Usually her countenance was cheerful, happy, but lately she seemed more down in the dumps. Today she had completely reverted to the old 'silent android' mode. "Come on Mel, you can't fool me with that answer." She looked up at him, wistfully. He ran a finger down her cheek. "Don't I know you better than that?"  
  
She pulled away.  
  
"Melfina, come on. Would it be better if you were talking to Jim?"  
  
"No! It's just that," she paused, looking for a way to tell him everything that was on her mind, "back at the Leyline, when the pirates said that I was just a puppet, I asked you if that's what you thought of me too. Well, now I would like to know your answer."  
  
"Is that all? I told you back there." He was relieved, and sounded it. He had thought something was seriously wrong with her, but this was no big deal.  
  
"I know, but," she stammered, "I need to hear it again."  
  
He paused, "You're more than a puppet.  
  
"But..."  
  
"No buts that's all there is to it." His voice softened, "I'm sorry I haven't paid much attention to you lately. Things tend to distract me." His face went red, just a little.  
  
"I know, it's just sometimes I have my doubts..."  
  
"Melfina, whenever you feel like that, just come to me."  
  
She lowered her head. "I'm sorry."  
  
"Don't be, you didn't do anything wrong." Sensing that something else was wrong he continued. "Back at the Leyline we made an agreement. I'm not going to break that agreement. I won't let you go, no matter what."  
  
Melfina looked up at him, smiling. He leaned closer, and...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
END  
  
  
  
AN  
I know everyone is really into the Gene/Melfina thing. But I just don't see him as being so perfect, or steady, for any girl. Yeah, he's cool, he's one of the most lovable gun-happy playboys out there. Still you have to wonder how long they'll be together, or if Gene will give up on all other women.  
  
Sorry my writing stinks. This is only my third fic, and it's the first mushy thing I've ever attempted. Read my other stuff, it's better... Kind of.  
  
Thank you for reading all the way down here. I would appreciate ALL reviews, or even an email. Now isn't that a novel idea!  
  
Disclaimer: Sunrise and Bandi own Outlaw Star, and I'm not making any money off this. 


End file.
